Na inat
|year = 2011 |semiplace = 12th |semipoints = 48 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = Angel si ti |next = Love Unlimited|conductor = --}} Na inat was the Bulgarian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf performed by Poli Genova. It was performed 10th in the second semifinal, following Cyprus and preceding FYR Macedonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 48 points, missing the final for the fourth year in a row. Lyrics |-| Bulgarian= Az znam, shte namerya sila v men Kolko moga da postigna, yeah… Nyama da prechupyat vsichko vŭv men Nyama da me vidyat pak slomena Nyama kak da stignat tam, do men, yeah yeah… Nyama da nameryat pŭt kŭm men Nyama da otnemat moyta vyara Iskat da poglednat, pak nad men, ne ne… No, znam shte namerya sila v men I nebeto da dostignan, na inat, na inat Oh, da, znam silata shte bŭde s men Kolko moga da postigna, kolko moga da postigna Ima tolkova lyubov vŭv men Ima smisŭl oshte da ostana I namiram volya vseki den, yeah yeah … Ima khora kato teb i men Shte ostanem – na inat se borim Ot koy zavisi? Da, ot teb i men, yeah … No, znam shte namerya sila v men I nebeto da dostignan, na inat, na inat Oh, da, znam silata shte bŭde s teb Kolko mozhem da postignem, kolko mozhem da postignem Da, toy e tam, i ni dava, toy ni dava Sila, smelost da vŭrvim napred No, da znam shte namerya sila v men I nebeto da dostignem, na inat, pak sme tuk Oh, da, znam silata shte bŭde s teb Kolko mozhem da dostignem, kolko mozhem da postignem Vizhdam ima smisŭl Da se borim s teb i znay Kolko mozhem da postignem Da, nie mozhem da postignem |-| Translation= I know I’ll find the strength inside me As much as I can achieve, yeah… They won’t break everything inside of me They won’t see me broken again There is no way they will get to me, yeah yeah… They won’t find the way to me They won’t take away my belief They want to look over me again, no… But I know I’ll find the strength inside And reach the sky, for spite, for spite Oh yes, I know the power will be with me As much as I can achieve, as much as I can achieve There is so much love inside me There is still a point in staying And we find the will every day, yeah yeah… There are people like you and me We will stay – for spite we fight on Who does it depend on? Yes, on you and me, yeah… But I know you’ll find the strength inside me And we will reach the sky, for spite, for spite Oh yes, I know the power will be with you As much as we can achieve, as much as we can achieve Yes… he is there, and gives us, he gives us The strength and courage to go on But I know I’ll find the strength inside And we will reach the sky, for spite, we are here again Oh, yes, I know the power will be with you As much as we can achieve, as much as we can achieve I see it makes sense To fight with you, and you know As much as we can achieve Yes, we can achieve Videos Category:Bulgaria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers